warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Supahbadmarine/Fall of Enfurnis
All right people! It is finally time to get started with the Fall of Enfurnis. To those of you that do not know what I am talking about, it is a campaign in which the followers of individual Chaos Gods fight over the newly revealed planet Enfurnis. I have mentioned the campaign on another blog, but I feel that to properly organize and recruit for this war it needed to have its own blog. Anyone can join in on the campaign. It is primarily a battle between Chaos forces, the followers of specific Chaos gods to be more precise. Any Warband, Champion, Chaos Cult or Daemon that owes their allegiance to a particular God may enter. Individual Cgampion of Chaos Undivided may enter, but they have to support the cause of one of the Gods. Also the Imperium has taken the chance to mobilize, trying to stop the Chaos forces from taking over the planet, and hopefully taking down a few of the Ruinous Powers' bigshots in the process. This is a big campaign, so Imperial forces are welcome. Now to explain a few special characteristics of the Campaign. Special Characteristics *Lost Technology - The civilization that was once on Enfurnis was rumored to be very advanced. While there is much conjecture about the legendary people of Enfurnis, it seems that this much is true. While the civilization and its people have been left in ruins, there are still many examples of their tech all acorss the planet. Phenomenal devices and advanced equipment can be salvaged and used by the forces warring on the planet. How they are used may effect the course of the campaign. Your characters may be allowed to keeps some of the cool stuff they find on the campaign. *Naval Battle - The primary fighting for this campaign will be done planetside. However I intend to have a good naval battle as well. All of these forces are going to need ships to get to the fight, and I don't intend to have them just sit like cars in a parking lot while the fighting is going on. The entire Enfurnis system will be the stage for the naval forces to do battle with. That is thirteen planets, an asteroid belt and many moons for the ships to fight around. Prepare to go Broadside! *Hostile Environment - Enfurnis has become a Death World since being isolated by a Warp Storm. Most of the planet has been reduced to wasteland. Those areas that have not are even more dangerous. The planet's weather has become extremely unstable, with violent storms and random weather changes occuring constantly. Furthermore the planet's inhabitants have been reduced to feral mutants that are out for blood. Your guys will have to deal with all this while they are battling the other forces. *Planetary Navies - Enfurnis has an ocean. As such I may consider having a battle of Planetary Naval forces. For those of you that are confused, when I say naval I mean on the bloody water! Since Games Workshop has completely disregarded this kind of warfare, this could be the time to introduce it. This just might be a good time to make the very first 40k watercraft! *Warp POWAAAHHHH! - The planet is pulsing with Warp energy. As a result there will be quite a few unique aspects to this campaign. Firstly Psykers will get a power boost. Your Sorcerers, Librarians and Witches will all have a little extra oomph to them. The second thing to keep in mind is that this may effect the terrain. As the forces of a particular Chaos God lay claim to an area it might physically change according to the wishes of that god. For instance a city that has been taking over by Nurgle Followers may became filthy and decaying. The final thing you need to watch out for is Daemons. With the planet practically bleeding Warp energy it will be easy for Daemons to maintain their existence on the material plain. Daemons will play a significant part of the campaign. They will not just be supplementing the Chaos Marines, they will have their own armies. There is potential in this fight for multiple Greater Daemons to take the field. So Imperial forces better watch out for possession and keep some Grey Knights handy! *Interlopers - As this is a campaign invovlving Chaos that will have large ramification we might have guests. Namely the Eldar. I might have them pop in somewhere midway through the campaign to have a minor role in helping the Imperial Forces out. Emperor knows they'll need it. So keep an eye out for our pointy eared friends. Goals If you are part of one of the Chaotic forces then your goal is simple. Claim the planet for your god! You are here to hand Enfurnis to your particular god on a silver platter, and then revel in the rewards. Crush all of your compitition, and conguer the planet peice by peice, and make it your god's new Daemon world. If you are on the Imperial side however you have a very different agenda. Your primary concern will be to make sure that none of the Chaotic forces win, and get their hands on Enfurnis. You want to push them back, and either wipe them out of get them to leave. If you succeed Enfurnis will destroyed. You also want to kick some serious Chaos butt while your here. Forces Khorne Beasts of Carnage Blood Slayers Slaanesh Proclaimers of Desire Sadistic Hunters Immaculate Guard Nurgle Bio-Hazards Plague Scorpions Tzeentch Warriors of Vergaz Prophets of Destiny Tzeentchian Floragans Malice Disciples of Malice Mui'gam Namagh Dream Invaders Oerhn ??? Syrath the Immortal Antithesis Monochrome Judges Scions of the Peerless Imperial Red Crusaders Heralds of Coming Doom Descending Saints Northern Fangs Eternal Magi Lord's Chevaliers Category:Blog posts